Crimson Traitor
by NegimaFan
Summary: Nagi should have seen the signs, but he and the rest of the Crimson Wing were betrayed. Now only Donet McGuiness and Professor Akashi know the truth. Will Negi learn the truth, or will he be forced to pay for their mistakes?


**Crimson Traitor-Chapter 1**

By: NegimaFan

A/N: I know, I know, I have two unfinished fics and now I'm starting a third one, but this idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it. In this fic, I give an alternative look at another possible candidate for Negi's Mother (for those of you who may disagree with my other idea). Also, in this fic, I give my theory on the least known member of the Crimson Wing, as well as what may (but probably didn't) happen to Nagi Springfield.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima

XOXOXO

A small, white-haired boy laid in the grass looking at the clouds, apparently in deep thought, 'Why do I follow that fool,' he thought, 'just because he is the most powerful of us, he thinks it gives him the ability to lead these fools.' He never liked his leader, he found his methods illogical, his plans ridiculous, he was lazy, dense, and often, very immature. However, there was no denying that he was powerful. At least, for the time being.

"Yo, Dalmascus," the white-haired boy lifted his head and turned to see a young man with Crimson hair, "come on, the rest of the Crimson Wing have arrived, we're getting ready to head home."

Dalmascus nodded, "Yes, Nagi-sama."

XOXOXO

Nagi, Dalmascus, and the rest of the Crimson Wing arrived at the home of Nagi's father, "Well, Dalmascus, what do think?"

Dalmascus stared at the massive complex, "It's…very nice."

Nagi chuckled, "Indeed, the old man certainly has good taste."

"Now, don't be rude Nagi-san," Dalmascus turned to see a girl in her teens with white hair smiling and she turned to seem him, "why Nagi who's your friend?"

"Good to see you, Donet-chan, this is Dalmascus, he is the newest member of the crimson wing."

"Really?" Donet looked him over, "He's awfully young to be in the crimson wing, don't you think Nagi-kun?"

Nagi smirked, "I know, he seems young, but he's unbelievably powerful for his age," he then muttered, "he may one day be even more powerful than me."

"Is that so?" she the chuckled, then extended a hand to him, "It's nice to meet you, as Nagi just told you, my names Donet, Donet McGuiness."

A slight blush appeared on Dalmascus's face, "My name's Dalmascus, Dalmascus Averruncus."

XOXOXO

_Several Years Later_

Windsor lay there, in a pool of blood; he then glared at the man towering over him, "Why? Why did you betray the Crimson Wing?"

"Because," the man smirked, "You are fools. All your power, and you follow a foolish man with foolish ideals."

Windsor growled, the yelled, "You're the fool, Dalmascus, you were once one of the most respected members of the Crimson Wing, second only to Nagi."

"Yes," he said, "SECOND to Nagi, but that will soon change, soon I will be known as the man who defeated the 'Thousand Master' Nagi Springfield. Soon, he will join you in the afterlife."

Windsor chuckled, "No, You won't defeat Nagi, or me for that matter, this will not be the day that I die."

Dalmascus raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I think you've taken one too many blows to the head my former friend, your in no condition to fight."

Windsor smirked, then, with the last of his strength, pulled out a small crystal from his pocket, "It only works once, and I won't be able to show my face to my friends again, but mark my words, Dalmascus, if for any reason Nagi is unable to defeat you, I'll find a way, even if it's not by my own hands." He then slammed the crystal to his chest. His body glowed a bright white, and then vanished.

Dalmascus was unfazed by Windsor's threats, 'Fool,' he thought, 'Nagi cannot defeat me, not anymore.'

XOXOXO

Donet awoke with a start, 'What was that?' she looked around the room, sensed that nothing was there, then let herself relax slightly, 'Another nightmare,' she thought to herself, 'when will they end?' For months Donet had numerous dreams of Dalmascus killing her friends, and then attacking her. Ever since Dalmascus had begun slaughtering friends and allies of the Crimson Wing she had been living in fear, fear that she would be his next target.

Seeing that she would not be getting back sleep easily, she got up, put on her robe, and went to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. As the water was heating, Donet looked around the kitchen it was filled with pictures of herself and her friends, her eyes then turned to a picture of herself with her dearest friend, Amieko Akashi, with her husband, and there three-year-old daughter, Yuna. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, that picture had been taken just three months ago, shortly before Amieko was murdered by Dalmascus. Her eyes then fell upon a vase, which held a bouquet of lilacs, Amieko's favorite, as well as Donet's. More tears flowed down her face, but then she did a double take, and stared wide-eyed at the vase full of flowers, "Those weren't there earlier." She said to herself.

"You like them?" Donet jumped then turned around with a start. There stood Dalmascus, smirking, "You look upset, Donet-chan."

"S-Stay away from me," she then lifted her hand and prepared an incantation, but it didn't work, she then realized that her magical ring was missing.

"Looking for this?" He held up a small ring, "Can't have you trying to attack me, now can I, Donet-chan?"

"What do want?" she yelled at him, "You really think I would be willing to talk to you, after everything you've done, after…" she then began to have trouble talking, she was overcome with sadness.

"I didn't come to talk."

"Of course not," she glared at him, "well, get it over with, maybe then I will be able to see Amieko-chan in the afterlife."

"Get what over with?" Dalmascus asked.

Donet stared at him, "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Dalmascus smiled his dark smile, "Now why would I kill you, Donet-chan, after all I love you."

Donet was shocked for a moment, but she soon became furious, "Love me? You kill my friends, break into my house, and terrify me just to say that?"

"No," he then raised his hand and recited a spell, Donet's arms and legs were then bound as her body was forced to the ground by the spell.

"W-What's going on," she then noticed that Dalmascus began to remove his clothes, "What are doing?"

"I must ensure an heir in case something happens, you were always so beautiful, and you are mine, and mine alone. That is why I killed them, those who would dare to stand in the way of my love for you."

Donet then realized what was about to happen, "NO! Please, don't do this," tears of fear began to form in her eyes, "Please, I-I-"

Dalmascus then began to remove Donet's clothing, "Be happy, you will the mother of a child who will become the most powerful mage in history, it is fate that we met that day so long ago, and it is fate that you are the one to procure my heir."

"No," Donet cried, "NO!!!" she screamed as loudly as she could, but the scream went unanswered.

XOXOXO

_Three Months Later_

"It's a boy," answered the mage as he read the ultrasound.

Donet's head was lowered tears once again flowing down her cheeks, she did not respond to the medical mage's proclamation.

Nagi stood next to her bed, his face showing both concern for Donet and what happened to her, and fury at what Dalmascus had done for her. He was also furious with himself. He should have seen the signs, for years Dalmascus began to distance himself from the others. He went on fewer missions with them and spending more time in solitude, often only talking to Donet. Nagi had simply waved it off as a phase, until he began killing allies of the Crimson Wing, as well as Windsor, one of the members of the Crimson Wing. But the final straw was when he had raped Donet.

"I want an abortion," said Donet. Nagi stared at her. Sure he understood why she did not want to have Dalmascus's child but still, an abortion?

"I'm sorry," replied the mage, "it cannot be done."

Donet looked up and glared at the man, "What do you mean it cannot be done? The pregnancy isn't that fare along that I can't still…"

"No, it's not that, its, well… Dalmascus thought this through when he…did what he did to you. When he…did what he did to you he…transferred some of his magical energy into the womb, and…it prevents any attempt an abortion without killing you in the process."

Donet stared him. She then said, "Fine then, I guess it means that I'll have to either die, or give birth to a monster."

Nagi placed a hand on Donet's shoulder, "Donet, don't you think it's a bit cruel to call an unborn child a monster?"

Donet turned and glared a Nagi, "This child is the son of Dalmascus Averruncus, if it's not a monster now, it will be one day."

Nagi sighed, "Donet, I know what Dalmascus did was horrible, and he should pay severely for what he did to you, but..."

"But what Nagi?"

"But the boy will still be your son."

Donet was furious, "No it won't, I will never see this…this…abomination as my son. I may be the one who will give birth to him, but it will never be my son in my eyes." She then broke down and began to bawl uncontrollably.

Nagi then wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, "I promise you, Donet, I will make Dalmascus pay for what he did to you."

XOXOXO

_Six Months Later_

Donet lay in the hospital bed exhausted, the birth had been unpleasant, and now Nagi was talking to her about what to do with the baby, "Do you still wish to put him up for adoption," Nagi asked, "or did you change your mind after seeing his face?"

Donet shook her head, "Put it up for adoption, I have no desire to raise it."

Nagi shook his head, "The baby is not an 'it', the baby is a 'he'."

"That _baby,_" she growled, "Is a symbol, a symbol of my fears and pain, and I have no desire to be reminded of that pain."

Nagi sighed, "Very well then, I shall inform the doctor of your decision," he then got up, "there will be guards positioned outside in case Dalmascus or any of his associates tries anything."

Donet nodded, and Nagi left to talk to the doctor.

Donet sighed, 'Maybe he's right, but…I can't even look at the kid without remembering all the pain I went through. He'll be fine, he will put into a nice foster home.'

"You seem preoccupied, Donet-chan," Donet looked up to see Dalmascus with a bundle in his arms.

"What? But…how…the guards…"

"Please," Dalmascus chuckled, "The security is abysmal here, I was merely waiting for Nagi to leave so we can talk," Donet then noticed that the bundle in his arms was the baby, "I see that you named the baby Fate, an excellent name. After all, it was fate that brought us together."

Donet glared, "That's not why I named it Fate, I named it Fate to mock you. It wasn't fate that brought us together, and it was not fate that brought this baby into this world. But it is fate that you will fall to Nagi, and it is fate that this boy will never know its true parents."

Dalmascus stared, "Yes, why did you choose to put him up for adoption, are you not happy with having my child? You should feel honored to have given birth to a future legacy."

Donet was furious, "Honored!?! You raped me, you ensured there was no way I could prevent this boy's birth, this boy is not my child, it's merely a symbol, a symbol of my hatred for you."

Dalmascus glared at her, "So, you do not wish to raise our child, fine then, I had an alternative arranged in case something happened that prevented you from raising the child, he will be raised, and will become the most powerful mage in history. Since you gave birth to him I will not kill you for speaking such fowl words, however, you may never have another child again, for if I find out you do, that child will be killed before your very eyes. Even in the off chance Nagi does succeed, which is highly unlikely, I have associates that will carry out the order even if I am no longer able. Your punishment is to live without ever knowing the true joy of being a mother."

Donet was horrified, "Y-You're bluffing, you can't possibly…"

"You think I'm bluffing? Try me then, have a child, and see how long it is before my associates find out and kill it." Dalmascus then vanished.

_Moments Later_

Nagi burst into the room, "Donet," he screamed, "the baby is gone!" He then saw that Donet was in a fit of tears, "Donet?"

"H-He took him," Donet said, "Dalmascus took him, Nagi, and…and I didn't try to stop him."

"Donet…"

"You were right Nagi, I should have…should have given the boy a chance before I judged him, and now…now he really will become a monster. Because of me, Dalmascus will ensure he becomes just like him. Because of me…" she then lost it and pressed her head to Nagi's chest for comfort.

"Donet, you mustn't blame yourself. You were angry, and you had every right to be, but it is Dalmascus's fault, not yours, that all of this happened. The mere fact that you feel regret and compassion shows that you are a wonderful person. After everything you lost to him, your friends, your loved ones, I don't know why he did what he did, but…"

"I know why," Donet choked out, "Dalmascus did what he did because, he found out."

Nagi stepped back slightly so that he could look her in the eyes, "What do you mean 'found out'?"

"He found that the person I was in love with…was you."

XOXOXO

_Two __months later_

"Dalmascus," Nagi yelled, "Surrender, you can't win. If you give up I won't kill you."

After nearly a month of searching the magical world, Nagi had finally found Dalmascus, who was attempting to recruit more to his cause. The battle had been long and arduous, but now Dalmascus was exhausted, and Nagi had the advantage. 'No,' thought Dalmascus, 'I underestimated him, if only I had a few more years of experience, I would have been strong enough, I would have able to defeat him.' He growled, he could not lose to him, he would not give Nagi the satisfaction, "You're right, I can't beat you, however," he pulled out a dark crystal, "I won't let you leave with the satisfaction of defeating me." He then began to recite a spell as his hand that was holding the crystal began to glow with a dark aura.

Nagi went wide-eyed, 'What is he doing?' He then prepared his most powerful attack. Just as he completed his spell and launched the attack, Dalmascus had completed his spell and launched his attack as well. The attacks collided and the area was engulfed in a massive dark and light aura. When the aura ceased, both Nagi and Dalmascus were gone.

XOXOXO

_One Week__ Later_

"Well Akashi," Donet asked her old friend, "what do the test indicated?"

Akashi looked up from the tests, "Well, it seems that you are once again pregnant Donet-chan, It seems to be another boy."

Donet looked down, a tear flowing down her cheek, "Akashi, no one can know about this."

"But Dalmascus is gone, even if you have a child, do you really think…"

"AKASHI," Donet yelled, "every time any of us thought that we finally had the advantage, Dalmascus always had the advantage, aside from Nagi-kun, Albireo-san, Gandolfini-san, and Eishun-san, he could easily predict every possible decision that his opponent could make. I am sure that if Dalmascus predicted the possibility of me wanting to have children if he was thought to be gone. My son will already surely be hunted for being the son of the Thousand Master, if it was discovered that I was his mother his enemies will only increase. If any of Dalmascus's accomplices were to receive even the slightest possibility that he is my son, they would not hesitate to kill him."

Akashi looked at her concernedly, "Donet, the child already won't have a father, are you sure that this is the best decision? There's a chance that Dalmascus was calling a bluff…"

"There's also a chance that Dalmascus wasn't calling a bluff, and how can I, his mother, knowingly put him in any danger? Akashi, please, this must be kept quiet."

Akashi nodded, "Very well then, I promise that only myself, and Nagi's brother and sister-in-law will know the truth."

Donet nodded, "Thank-you Akashi."

XOXOXO

_Seven Months Later_

"It's a boy," said Akashi.

Donet smiled as she looked at the people in the room, only three knew the truth, Akashi, Nagi's brother, and his sister-in-law, Amelia. "Thank-you for saying that you'll take him in."

Nagi's Brother, Owen, asked, "What should we tell Nagi's father and the others if they ask?"

"Tell them…tell them that his mother was a passing fling for Nagi, and that she died during childbirth. They won't question it," she chuckled, "He certainly loved women, how many women did he sleep with before he chose to stay with me? Wait" she held up her hand, "don't answer that, I'd rather not know."

Owen nodded, "He'll be in good care. One last question…what do want his name to be?"

Donet McGuiness 'Springfield' smiled, "Negi, his name will be Negi Springfield."

XOXOXO

_Two days later_

"Tou-san, Kaa-san," a young blonde-haired girl ran up to her parents, "you're home!"

Owen smiled, "Good to see you, Nekane-chan, your Kaa-san and I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she asked, "What is it?"

Her mother came in carrying a small bundle, "This, Nekane-chan, is your cousin Negi."

Nekane looked at the infants face and squealed, "He's adorable, where's uncle Nagi? I want say hi and congratulate him."

Owen and Amelia looked at each other for a moment before Amelia said, "Nekane…Nagi's, well…he's disappeared, and his wife, well, she passed away while giving birth to him."

Nekane looked at her mother, tears starting to form, "Uncle Nagi's…gone?"

Her father then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, "Sshh, its okay Nekane-chan, its okay. We need you to be a big girl and do something for us."

Nekane nodded then looked into her father's eyes, "Yes Tou-san? What is it?"

"We need you to be Negi's big sister and help us look after him, can you do that?"

She nodded, "Yes, Tou-san."

He then kissed her forehead, "That's my girl, now go to bed, you have school in the morning."

She smiled, "Okay! Goodnight Tou-san, goodnight Kaa-san, goodnight Negi, goodnight Gateau-san, goodnight Takahata-san, goodnight Asuna-san." She then went to bed.

Owen turned to Gateau and grinned, "Thanks for looking after her."

Gateau nodded, "No problem, it's nice for Jochan to meet new friends closer to her age." Asuna was currently asleep, resting her head on Takahata's shoulder as he was the one carrying her.

Owen smiled, "So that's the princess? She seems a little young, doesn't she?"

Gateau smiled, "Appearances can be deceiving, Owen-san."

"So," Owen asked, "why does she look so young then?"

"My little secret," Gateau then lit a cigarette, "well then we're off." The three of them then proceeded to leave.

"Where are you headed?" Owen asked.

Gateau turned his head and smirked, "Mahora Academy."

XOXOXO

Well, what do you think? Aren't I mischievous? (heh, heh, heh) I know it sounds far-fetched, but this isn't so much of a theory as it is a fun idea. In the next chapter (which won't be coming out until I finish the next chapter in 'Negi's Mother') will feature Fate's early years, as well as Negi's. Also, one question I expect people to ask is how is this possible if Negi and Fate are the same age? Well, how do we know that they are the same age? They never gave a specific age for Fate; he could be a year older than Negi. Also, the part about Asuna, well, we know that Gateau died some time after Nagi disappeared, and so I decided to include them in this chapter. Have a wonderful day, and please review, I love hearing people's ideas, as well ways I can improve the story.

Windsor- my name for the big man with the sword in the Crimson Wing picture

Dalmascus- my name for the white-haired boy in the picture


End file.
